


An Unexpected Visitor

by carrieasagiri



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arendelle, Asgard, Crossover, Disney, Disney Princess, F/M, Lemon, Loki of Asgard - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Marvel - Freeform, My First Smut, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Queen Elsa, Romance, Smut, alternative universe, god of asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieasagiri/pseuds/carrieasagiri
Summary: "When she met Loki at her palace that night, she was terrified because strangers always made her feel uneasy. But once she knew who he was and what were his true intentions, she decided that her chance to finally release herself was in front of her in the shape of the most trickster god. Loki was not there for politics, he did not care about Arendelle’s throne, he did not even care about humans in general. What had moved him was the lust and desire he felt for her. Maybe she was a prize for him, but for Elsa, he was the key to set free the woman who had not had the chance to awake yet."





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished this. I started writing it in May 2014 joking around with the idea of Loki and Elsa together. Back then, I only wrote the first page and then busy with college it fell into oblivion. This year I've got a sudden desire to resume my writings, and when I read what I wrote, I decided I've got to finish it. Since English isn't my native language and I need to practice it for college, I took this as a chance to improve my writing.  
> Probably it has some mistakes but after three months of writing, proofreading and editing, I think that this version is pretty much the definite one.  
> Loki and Elsa is one of my ships, I know that is a crack pairing but I enjoy a lot writing about them. I'm planning a sequel to this story, so when I finish other projects, I'll start working on that. In the meantime, enjoy!

Ruling a kingdom sometimes felt like carrying the weight of the whole world on the shoulders. Every king and queen in history had experienced this kind of burden at some point in their lives, and the Queen of Arendelle was not an exception. However, her main concern was beyond the struggles of an average sovereign, because her case was truly particular. If the stress of the royal duties stroke her hard, her health was not the only thing at risk, but the whole kingdom would have been in great danger. The reason for this was that she was not an average ruler at all, not even an average human being. 

Some people called it sorcery, others with a more daring perspective preferred to call it evolution. The fact was that Queen Elsa had the power to master ice and snow at her will, or not so, because most of the time her powers were controlled by her emotions. Being overwhelmed by the daily obligation of ruling a kingdom could mean a snowstorm raging on over Arendelle and winding up into an eternal winter, once again, just as she had done the day of her coronation nearly a year ago. When such inopportune circumstances arose, the queen knew what to do. 

That morning of June, around a more than a month before the anniversary of her coronation, she started to feel engulfed by her royal work. Without thinking it twice, she asked her sister, Princess Anna, to be in charge only for a day, allowing her to take a more than deserved rest. In other circumstances, she would have taken off a whole week, but her imminent meetings with foreign dignitaries did not allow her such luxury. One day sufficed to refresh herself and get back as new. It was not the first time Anna was in charge of the kingdom while her sister was taking a break. Actually, it was decided by the royal council that the queen should never reach an emotional breakdown in order to prevent a very cold climatic crisis.

Elsa seldom, if ever, stayed at the castle when she had her breakdowns. She needed to go outside those walls that had been her prison for so many years. After all, she had her own sanctuary where her worries disappeared and was able to be herself without rules and royal protocols. She could be the queen of her very own special kingdom there, without worrying about anything else. So, she took her horse and headed towards the north, feeling the summer breeze in her face. Far in the distance, the North Mountain reigned over Arendelle, and it was there where Elsa’s ice palace stood silent and imposing. 

The queen arrived at the mountain at dusk. Whenever she reached that place, she could not help but feel proud of herself, realizing what she was capable of doing. After the incidents that had taken place a year before, she had to repair most part of the palace. And taking advantage of her creative powers, she added more details to the frozen architecture. She even indulged herself in making a fancy throne of ice which was more accurate with the Snow Queen title she had earned after the eternal winter issue.

Elsa’s worries started to disappear once she crossed the ice gates, but it was a very short-lived relief. First, she was concerned at the absence of her snow servant, Marshmallow. Second, she could not believe what her eyes were seeing. There he was, beautiful, powerful, dangerous and cold, sitting on her throne of ice with regal splendour. A mischievous smirk curving his lips and his green lustful eyes looking straight into hers.

“Well, well, what do we have here? The little Snow Queen has finally arrived at her kingdom.”

“Who are you?” Elsa was terrified at the sight of the tall pale man with long and dark hair, who dared to talk her in such casual way. “And how did you enter here?! My servant doesn’t allow anyone in this place!”

“Oh, do you mean your giant snowman? Don’t worry, he’s fine. It was easy to convince him to let me in. I’m the king of the Frost Giants after all. Oh, how rude I am! Let me introduce myself, I am Loki of Asgard, my lady, at your service!” The stranger jumped from the throne and bowed before her. Kissing her hand, he smiled at her in a very polite way. 

“Loki…? Like the Norse God?”

“Yes, my lady. I am Loki, the Prince of Evil, the Son of Secrets, the God of Mischief, the Lord of all Liars. As you can see, Your Majesty, I go by all sort of names…” 

“What are you doing here?” Elsa was unimpressed of being in front of a god that she only knew by tales and legends. Maybe the fact of being herself a magical person was the reason behind her lack of surprise.

“Hmmm let’s see, I needed a break from Asgard and I found this place quite cold and fuzzy. And I think I’m not the only one looking for relaxation here.” 

Loki approached Elsa and took her into his arms before she could do anything to stop him. 

“Let me make you forget all your worries, my queen,” he added before kissing her so deeply she could barely breathe.

Elsa was surprised, to say the least. But for some odd reason, her only reflex was to give in. The kiss was long and intense. While he circled her slender waist with a tight grip, the queen could feel how his tongue played fiercely in her mouth. It was the first time Elsa experiencing something like that, and some part of her repressive mind whispered her to push Loki away. But the more she fought her inner battle, the less she actually wanted it to end. The embrace tightened with passion and Loki broke the kiss in order to catch his breath. He noticed the mix of confusion and hunger in the queen’s eyes, so he started kissing her neck and with every nip he gave her, she let out an equal groan. 

“It seems quite easy to melt the Snow Queen,” Loki whispered in Elsa’s ear at the time he bit her earlobe and then sucked a spot of skin right below it. 

Elsa was panting heavily, flooded by the intense sensations that were so alien to her. “What...do...you...want...from...me?” she managed to ask between gasps.

“What do I want from you? Your Majesty, I think I’m pretty clear about my intentions…” Now, his path of short kisses was descending until reach her collarbone. “I’m just here for pleasure. I’m a benevolent god who wants to give you all the pleasure of the world in a single night.” His lips pressed harder on her cleavage, and long fingers swiftly brush against one of her breasts.

Elsa felt a warming sensation washing over her whole body and a strange and pleasant tingle towards her low belly. It was a baffling mixture of anger, lust, and desire. She had been longing to be touched, to be kissed, to be desired as a woman for so much time. And now this man, this self-proclaimed god was in front of her offering what she only could get in her dreams. 

“ENOUGH!” shrieked the queen trembling with a shaking voice at the same time she shoved Loki aside with a blast of ice from her fingers. The fierce attack was in contrast with her telltale face that put in evidence her bewildering.

A roar with laughter came from Loki’s mouth and echoed around the whole palace shaking the walls and the chandelier that was hanging in the centre of the throne room. 

“You’re still a little girl crying alone in your room, aren’t you? Pushing away the people who care about you. I’m not here to hurt you, my lady, I’m here to heal you. I’m here to give you a gift, something until now you have only dreamed about. Are you willing to reject an offering from a god? I know you’re craving for it.”

“You know nothing about me!” 

Loki crackled and stared at her with a piercing glance that denoted a trace of pity. 

“I know many things. I’m a god with many talents, Your Majesty.” He approached her slowly without taking his eyes from her. “I can read people’s emotions, I know what you’re thinking and feeling right now. You’re hungry for what I can give you; you’re burning with desire beneath your ice facade.”

Elsa realized how her feelings had betrayed her before, so her face remained impassive, pleading for her self-control to be stronger than ever. She could not deny that Loki was right, she could not deny he was so damned handsome and alluring, but she was not ready to give in to him just like that. Or at least she wanted to play by her rules. She was the queen after all, and she did not care if he was a god from Asgard, here in Arendelle she was in complete command. 

Loki sensed her change of attitude and knew Elsa was not an easy prize. His handsome looks and seductive words were not enough to tempt the queen into his arms at his whim. He decided to take his teasing to another level, maybe touching some nerves here and there would be of help. 

“Your Majesty, that frown in your face don’t suit well to your beautiful features. Perhaps you feel intimidated by my dashing looks, my lady? As I’ve told you before, I have many talents.” In the blink of an eye, Loki transformed himself into Kristoff in front of a very astonished Elsa. 

“Maybe, a familiar face is more suitable for your likes?” He got close to her and took her chin between his fingers. “I told you I can make your dreams come true, my darling. I know your secrets an--” Loki’s provocative discourse was interrupted by a slap in his face which left a blue mark of ice on his right cheek. The direct hit made him change his shape back. He touched the place where Elsa slapped him and smirked. “You know that your powers can’t hurt me, right? The blood of Frost Giants run through my veins and…”

“I don’t care about your bloodline, or if you’re a god,” Elsa replied with anger rising in her voice.

She approached Loki and once there was no distance between them, she embraced him. 

“You say you have many talents. Yes, indeed. You actually have balls to come here, to my kingdom, to my sanctuary, and try to play games with my mind.”

Loki was grinning until he felt a cold hand on his crotch. 

“Yes, you have balls,” Elsa added squeezing his testicles between her icy fingers, “Maybe my powers have no effect on you, but don’t underestimate my strength over the most sensitive part of your body.”

“Now we are talking!” said Loki after a brief moment of silence. 

Loki stared at her with a sheepish smile and Elsa could not help but be captured by his piercing emerald eyes. Those eyes worked as a spell on her and she felt an urge she had not felt before. Feeling doubtful for an instant, she decided to take the initiative. Not everyday someone immune to her magic appeared in front of her, willing to share physical intimacy without caring about ranks or social status. The queen started kissing hungrily and fiercely the Asgardian god. 

“Remember, Prince of Liars: my kingdom, my rules,” she mumbled against his lips. 

“You choose this,” said the queen caressing his crotch, “or this” added, squeezing it with considerable strength, “Are we clear, darling?”

“Clear as ice, my queen…” replied Loki with trembling voice. 

xxXXxx

For thirteen years, Elsa was secluded in her chambers barely having human contact. Only her parents and a couple of servants were the people she kept seeing every day. Her sister Anna was out of reach most of the time all those years. After that fatal night when they were children in which Anna almost lost her life, the future queen understood that the best for them was being apart. It was painful because her little sister meant the whole world to her and not being able to be together broke her heart. And for Anna, it meant a lonely childhood rejected by her older sister without knowing the reason. 

Over the years, Elsa wondered how her life would be as a queen, as a woman, who was not able to touch anyone and neither can be touched. Could she fall in love with someone, or have a lover someday? If emotions controlled her powers, and fear alone could freeze her room, what would happen if she ever got involved in an intimate relationship? She decided that the best she could do was to give up, and resigned herself to live a lonely and chaste life without experiencing any kind of pleasure. 

Everything had changed a year ago after the incidents in her coronation party. Her fears, her emotional turmoil, her liberation, and above all: her sister’s love, had saved her from being confined to an eternal kingdom of isolation. She learnt to accept herself, her powers, her true nature and discovered that not all the people were wary of her as she used to think. Controlling her powers was something she had to learn day by day. Even a year after, she still had a lot of work ahead. Touching people still felt awkward and thinking to physically intimate with someone was still out of reach. 

However, there she was kissing a man she had just met, letting him touched her, caressed her, allowing him to ignite her lust and longtime repressed desire. A man, a god, to whom her powers could not inflict any harm. She could not deny she was terrified when she found a stranger in her palace, and then she was frightened of his magic and daunting manners. When he first kissed her, it took her by surprise not only because it was her first kiss, but the storm of emotions it had awoken. His alluring words had touched her so many nerves that frantically made her more confused than ever. 

From the very first moment she knew what will happen between them, and even though she was terrified, she did not care. It was her chance experiencing even for one night what she had thought always will remain as a fantasy. In other time, her old self would have been thinking about the consequences of acting moved by her impulses, but not that night.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers toying playfully with his long hair, while her kissing was getting more passionate. Her breasts pressed against his torso and she sensed how her nipples were getting hard with the friction. It felt so good and intoxicating. Loki seized her cape up, managed to unhooked it without taking his lips apart from hers. 

“We don’t need this now,” he said, throwing it away. 

Stripped off the garment that intruded on his way, he had the freedom to place his hands all over the queen’s back. She could feel his touch through the delicate fabric made of ice of her dress. He fondled her from the base of her neck, stopped at her waist with lingering caresses, and then squeezed her thighs with fingers that were trying to go beyond. Elsa interrupted the kiss, her lips were wet and swollen, and a red tint coloured her cheeks. 

She pushed Loki to the throne where he landed with a devious smile. The queen approached him with a lustful gaze and sit atop of him; the two cuts in her dress each at one side proved to be handy in that situation. She was invaded by a sudden warm sensation on her private parts and guided by her instinct she began to rub her centre against his crotch. Feeling how his member was getting harder, Elsa felt the urge to let him know who was in charge and traced a path of bites on his neck. With his eyes shut closed, Loki let out a sigh of pleasure.

“For Asgard, my lady. When I came here, I was convinced I had to teach you everything...Now I see the Queen of Arendelle is full of surprises.” Loki kept stroking her platinum hair while every movement of her pelvis drove him mad. 

“Shut up and do your job.” Elsa curved her lips into a mischievous smirk.

“As you command, my queen.”

In a second, Elsa only saw darkness around her, and she felt as she was floating. When she finally could put her senses into focus, she found herself lying on her ice bed at the bedchambers upstairs.

“You’re full of surprises too, darling,” said the queen moaning. Loki was undressing her, and while doing so, he kept kissing her neck leaving a trace of moisture on her skin. 

The ice in the chamber and bed was turning red, and Loki realized that part of Elsa’s powers was to show her emotions through the colours in her ice. He had noticed it back in the throne room when they first met. Back then, the ice had turned yellow, and once she surrendered to their sexual games, it had started to change to a more reddish tone. 

He had disposed of her dress that was now lying on the floor. The naked queen was a breath-taking sight that only helped to increase his already notorious arousal. Elsa was invaded by a sudden wave of shyness when she realized her lack of clothes, and her first impulse was the urge of covering her parts.

“Your Majesty, now are we shy?” asked Loki, swiftly moving her hands away and placing a short kiss on her lips. 

“I think we’re uneven.” The queen pointed out with her gaze the fact that he was still in full clothes. 

“I’m sorry my lady, I just got carried away by the moment,” said the Norse god with a sheepish smile on his lips. 

Elsa pulled Loki’s black shirt up revealing the pale skin of his torso and the marked muscles in his abdomen. She threw it on the floor next to her dress. With her cold hands, she began to caress his back and brought him closer in order to kiss his chest. While doing this, her nervous hands started to play clumsily with his belt in a futile intent to unfasten it. Loki’s right hand took hers and place it over his arousal that was notorious through his leather pants, letting her know what he wanted. The queen took his cue and stroke it with gentle movements at the time she was placing little kisses on his neck. 

“You’re killing me, Your Majesty…” 

He was unable to restrain his desire anymore. So with shaking hands, he unbuckled his belt. In a rush, he pulled his pants and underwear down, dropping them next to the rest of the discarded clothes. Elsa’s cheeks turned red at the sight she had in front of her -a naked god ready to possess her, looking at her with lecherous eyes. 

Loki bent to kiss her hungrily, his hands stroking her breasts fiercely, while the queen slowly rubbed his length. When he focused his attention on one of her breasts, Elsa let out a loud moan. Short kisses combined with lingering caresses of his tongue proved to provoke a delightful reaction from the queen. Loki looked at her without stopping his pleasant ministrations, and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. Her closed eyes, her hands stroking his hair, and her slightly parted lips whispering little sounds of pleasure were all enough to ignite his lust even more if that can be possible at all.

All those emotions and sensations were totally new for her, and she was amazed at how her body responded to the pleasure she was receiving. Two fingers pinching her nipples were enough to make her feel the desperate urge for having him inside. And while she discharged her lust biting his shoulder, she tried to guide his member to her entrance, but Loki stopped her. 

“Not yet, my queen…” he barely managed to tell her, consumed by the passion of the moment.

He was dying to be inside her, but at the same time, he wanted to explore her completely with his mouth and his hands to prolong that tortuous pleasure for a little more. 

He took his time crawling on her abdomen, leaving kisses and little love marks on her delicate skin along the way. He kept descending painfully slow until he finally reached her centre. A playful smirk appeared on his lips before burying his face on her wet parts. Soft kisses on her inner thighs, his warm breathing brushing her sensitive skin, and the tip of his tongue touching the little bulb erected at her entrance made the queen let out a loud scream accompanied by icy nails raking his back. Elsa arched her back as a natural response to the pleasure she was experiencing, and her hands desperately reached for Loki’s hair.

“Please...don’t stop...” she said groaning, her legs circled around his back. 

Instinctively, she started moving following the rhythm of his licking. The waves of pleasure were increasing with each stroke of his tongue, and her hands clutched at his hair in an attempt to bear the indescribable sensation she was feeling.

Loki stopped and looked at Elsa who was pleading for more. But he enjoyed the teasing, seeing her hungry and desperate at his mercy.

“Delicious.” He licked his lips deleting a trace of moisture over his mouth. 

He kissed the queen to make her taste her own flavour. One of his fingers softly touched her swollen clit, enough to make her scream again. Then, the same finger entered on her, followed by a second one, while his thumb slightly pressed on her sweet spot. He kept doing this torture until she was about to come, but he did not allow her to do so. At that very moment, he decided that it was time for the next step.

“Are you ready, my lady?” Loki whispered her in the ear, while was putting his member at her entrance. 

Elsa nodded, unable to pronounce any word. She was ecstatic and terrified. She was about to lose her virginity to a god, and at that point, she did not know if everything was real or just a wild dream as consequence of her repressed fantasies. 

“It’s going to hurt a little…” he said kissing her lips and caressing her blonde hair. She remained with her eyes closed, and while was caressing his back, she pressed him to let him know that she was ready.

He leisurely entered her, his member opening its way through the virginal canal. She was tight, and judging by her expression, she was in pain. Elsa let out a loud gasp, her features transforming due to the mixture of pain and pleasure. She felt how her hymen was torn; another scream released from her mouth, painful, with tears escaping her eyes. 

Once Loki was inside her, he remained still for a moment allowing her and her body to accustom to the new feeling. Then, he began thrusting slowly at first, gaining confidence once he felt Elsa was racking his back with her nails and leaving a trace of ice. His rhythm was increasing with his heartbeats and her moans. Loki buried his face on Elsa’s neck and bit her leaving a mark.

Elsa’s mind was swirling with a chaos of feelings and thoughts. Every touch, every kiss, every movement of her body was something new for her. The initial pain she had felt succumbed to an unknown pleasure that exceeded her understanding. She knew her magic was going rampage, reacting to the assault of emotions she was experiencing. She could not find a word to name what she was feeling, she only knew that it was increasing with each movement coming from her lover inside her. Arching her back, she let out a loud scream, and she felt as she could not cope with any more pleasure.

The Norse god felt that he was reaching his climax. Elsa was on the verge of her peak too, and it was evident not only for her groans but the icicles emerging around the bed. Loki made sure that he was deep inside her and with a final hard thrust, he released himself. Elsa let out a loud moan as she felt the warm fluid running inside her. Loki stayed for a few moments with his eyes closed and his forehead against hers. She could feel how his member was losing strength, and little by little, he moved away.

“Congratulations, my queen. You aren’t a maiden anymore.” 

Elsa kissed him and then entwined her legs between his. Circling her arms around his waist, she placed her head on his chest. She was still feeling a mild pain on her parts, but that did not discourage her at all. She wanted more, she knew that Loki had opened a door to her deepest desires and now her hunger will be insatiable. She was ready to start again, to devoured him with kisses, to ride him like a wild horse. 

Loki glanced quickly around; icicles were hanging from the roof and had sprung up from the floor around the bed. Elsa’s powers had run wild, but considering the turmoil of emotions she had experienced, it could have been much worse. He caressed her back with his left hand while with the other took her hand. 

“You’re the most beautiful creature I ever met in this pathetic realm,” he said stroking her hair. “They don’t deserve you, you know? These filthy humans don’t deserve someone like you,” he added. “I can easily fall for you, I am falling for you. I can leave behind my tricks, my lies, my ambitions. But I’m an evil god and you...you’re too good even for a god”. He placed a swift kiss on her lips, avoiding to wake her up from her deep sleep. And for a single moment, Loki’s eyes seems to be clouded with some kind of moisture.

xxXXxx

Elsa was raised to be a queen, but above all, to restrain herself. Not only her magical powers but her womanhood too. She grew up believing she was some kind of monster freak who was destined to threaten her family and her kingdom. “Conceal, don’t feel; don’t let them know” was the mantra her father had taught her, and she believed it for thirteen years. Hiding her true nature implied not to touch anyone and not to be touched. And at the end of the day, concealing her powers meant to conceal not only her true nature but furthermore her condition as a woman. Her father raised her to be a queen, he did not deny her the right she had earned from the moment she was born. The king meant well when he made all kind of efforts to repress what she was. It was the only way he knew to protect her daughter from the cruel world. A world which will judge her as a witch, a world which will be afraid of her as a queen, a world which did not like powerful women, because being a woman itself was enough threatening.

Elsa was educated in fear. Fear of her magic, fear of human contact -both physical and emotional, fear of herself. The night of her coronation, a domestic incident with her sister exposed in one second what she had hidden for so many years. And she ran away because of fear. But she was not afraid of her people, she was afraid of herself and the damage she could inflict to those around. And then, away from everything that had imprisoned her, she was free. While she was freezing her whole kingdom, Elsa threw away three objects that were a symbol of her repression; her crown, her gloves, her dress. She was lustful for that freedom, for regain her true self, for being a woman, and above all for not feeling ashamed.

Almost a year after and thanks to an unexpected encounter with a god, the queen finally got rid of the last fetter on the road to her complete freedom: her maidenhood. She had been educated on the belief of virtue which implied to remain virgin until marriage. But Elsa had learned that in a world of male power, women’s maidenhood was a tradable merchandise that men used in order to gain control. A virgin woman had more value than the one who was deflowered. But, value for what? And most important, for whom? It was hard for her to fall in love with a man and think in marriage because she did not trust in men. To be more exact, she did not trust in men who belong to some powerful position. What had happened to her sister a year before had been an example that men in such positions were hungry for more power, and the single queen of a remote kingdom was the perfect prize. She was not a prize, nor a tradable merchandise.

When she met Loki at her palace that night, she was terrified because strangers always made her feel uneasy. But once she knew who he was and what were his true intentions, she decided that her chance to finally release herself was in front of her in the shape of the most trickster god. Loki was not there for politics, he did not care about Arendelle’s throne, he did not even care about humans in general. What had moved him was the lust and desire he felt for her. Maybe she was a prize for him, but for Elsa, he was the key to set free the woman who had not had the chance to awake yet.

Elsa was still sleepy after a nap of a couple of hours. The first thing she saw was a pair of green emerald eyes looking at her. Loki’s glance was strange; it was lacking his traditional naughtiness and was showing some kind of melancholy. 

“How are you, my queen?” He slowly stroked her hair with his long fingers tangled in her platinum mane. Elsa answered with a long kiss. 

“Hungry,” she whispered on his lips, caressing his navel and leisurely reaching his centre. Her hand played around with slow strokes that ignited power in his manhood. Her cheeks turned red, but her eyes and her voice exuded lust. Loki wanted to push her over the bed to be in charge, but she did not allow him.

“No. Now, we’re going to play with my rules,” she said while kept stroking his arousal.

She sat astride of him allowing his member rubbed her centre. She kissed him gently increasing little by little her passion, hungrily leaving a trace of moisture and little marks along the way until she reached his erection. She was nervous, and her hands were shaken a little. She had never done that before but still felt the urge to try. One night to make true all her fantasies, one night to satisfy the repressed desire of years. 

Elsa made eye contact with Loki as she was asking him for permission. He limited himself to stroke her hair and put her head closer to him, as in a cue to allow her to continue with what she had in mind. Awkwardly, she started licking while her hands played with the surrounding anatomy. Loki remembered the options she had given him a while ago, and judging for her soft caress in that part of his body, he must have been doing the things well. 

The queen was gaining confidence little by little until she dared to engulf her mouth around his hardness with her defiant eyes locked on his. Her intake was slow but rhythmical, and her swirling tongue encircled him in a trace of moisture that drove him crazy. Elsa knew that Loki was enjoying it beyond limits and decided to torture him a little. She stopped, and then her attention was focused on the other sensitive part of his manhood. She lavished on it with the same gently movement than before. His gasps and groans told her she was doing a great job.

After a while of her ministrations, the queen sat atop of him again and sank into him. She felt a little bit of pain, and she realized that one night would not be enough to feel accustomed to that new sensation in her parts. Both of them closed their eyes. Loki traced the shape of her breasts with a lingering touch, stopping at the erected bottoms of her nipples. She felt filled with each movement she made and increased her rhythm at a furious pace. Elsa kissed him quickly and bit his lower lip. She was close to her climax and could sense that he was reaching it too. One last deep movement and she could feel it -he had finally come.

Loki was lost on her sapphire eyes that made him feel like being trapped in another world. It was strange and alarming for the god of mischief feeling dazzled by her beauty and sensual demeanour. How could be possible to him being bewitched by a mere mortal? Swiftly, he changed positions and stood atop of her. He bit her earlobe while slowly started moving inside her.

“Elsa, are you still hungry?” he asked whispering in her ear. “Do you have some room for the dessert?” His movements were faster and lustful.

“Now I’m just Elsa?” Elsa managed to retort between moans. 

“Don’t you think we’ve reached a certain level of confidence between us?” He licked her neck and left another mark just next to the previous one. 

“I must admit you’re right. Still, I’m a queen.”

“And I’m a god if we’re going to be pragmatic.”

Elsa felt like being impaled when Loki made his last thrust. He kissed her on the mouth, neck and collarbone with desperation while was moving away from her. 

“I think I can add another talent to my list,” he said catching his breath and laying on his back. 

“Which is?” she asked still recovering from her climax.

“I’ve been able to transform a scared and nervous girl into a lustful woman.”

“And who says I was scared and nervous?”

“The woman I’ve met a couple of hours ago definitely is not the same who was atop of me riding me like a valkyrie” replied the Norse god with a smirk on his lips. 

“Why are you so sure that you’re the only one here playing mind games?” Elsa’s lips transformed into a mischievous smile. “Maybe the Prince of Liars got deceived by a simple human? But in your defence, I’ll say that you have a lot of talents indeed, and the one hanging between your legs is one of them. I thought you would be all talk and no action, but you proved me wrong.”

Loki laughed soundly while he held her hand and played with her fingers. He was sure about Elsa’s fears and nervousness when they met since he could sense people’s emotions, and she was really easy to tease. But he never thought that she was like some kind of sleeping beast that only needed to be awakened at the right time to show her true form. He was not complaining at all; he was just surprised by the woman lying beside him -a simple human, as she had said, who had the power to partially control the god of chaos.

“Can I call you my love if just Elsa is too plain for you?”

The queen’s eyes widened when she heard that; perhaps Loki was playing another of his tricks. Anyway, she found it unnecessary, since he already had obtained what he wanted. She did not need any romantic nonsense to justify what she had done that night. She was a grown-up woman ready to accept any of the consequences of her behaviour. 

“I don’t like to use the word love in vain,” she replied with a stern face.

“It’s not in vain, Elsa. Or are you saying that falling in love is forbidden to me?”

“Don’t play with me, Loki. I humbly accept you as my lover, because I know that beyond the fame that precedes you, you’re a god from Asgard and I am a mere mortal. Until this day, you only had lived in my imagination and tales that my mother used to tell me. I never imagined that I would have the chance to meet you in these circumstances. But, I don’t need a sweet talk about love to justify a night of passion. I respect your feelings, and if you’re saying the truth, please forgive my rudeness. But, please understand that we can’t share any other kind of bond beyond this.”

Looking at her in awe, Loki remained speechless for a while. In Asgard, he had been watching her for a long time with the help of his magic. Not every day a human being with magical powers was born in such a dull world. And by observing her, he started feeling attached to her, allured by her natural magnetism. Loving a mortal was not forbidden to him. Of course, his father would not allow it, because Odin was against everything. But letting that fact aside, he knew that it could turn into something painful with the passing of time. Possessing her that night had shown him that what he felt was beyond pure lust, and for the first time in his Asgardian existence, he was frightened. Elsa’s words did not hurt him, on the contrary; they put some sense on him and relieved him from a further suffering. He could cope with his feelings but he could not afford to see Elsa suffering for him. Sometimes, the god of mischief was sensitive, even though it was hard to believe.

“From all the humans I’ve met in this world, you’re the only one who deserves my admiration,” he said.

Elsa looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“You’re a wise woman, my lady. You know too well how painful and dangerous would it be for you to fall in love with me,” he added. “And that good sense puts you above anyone else.”

Elsa kept silent for a moment. If something her reclusion had taught her, it was to be realistic about her life and to be cautious, very cautious. Now that she was opening herself up, it felt different. But Elsa was aware that she was far from being an average person, and her magic put her aside from the rest of the people. She was a powerful woman -politically and magically; most men respect her out of fear, and she found it rather hard to find people in whom to trust. She cannot be that fool to fall for Loki since he was out of her reach on many levels. He was a god -a very tricky and dangerous one. Even though if he truly loved her, they were doomed to be crossed star lovers. Loki could live for centuries and barely get old. Instead, her magic did not spare her from getting older, got sick, and eventually die. Yes, he was right; she was a wise woman.

“It seems my good sense had put me above of you too, darling,” she said mounting him and caressing his chest.

“I’m not joking when I say you’re wise,” he replied with a mischievous smirk.

xxXXxx

The sleepless night went on with a loop of passion and lustful games. And the morning welcomed the lovers with a warming sun filtering through the ice walls of the castle. Loki was mesmerized at the sight of the game the light was playing with the ice and the spectre of colours that had flooded the whole room. 

“Amazing…” he thought out loud.

“Uhmm?” 

“You have quite a spectacle here,” Loki replied kissing her lips. Elsa finally opened her eyes and saw her room swirling with a mixture of colours and tones. The queen smiled, she was accustomed to such a view, and it was one of the many reasons she loved to spend time in her palace, away from the dull walls that for so many years were her prison. 

“It seems that this boring world still surprises the God of Mischief,” she replied playfully kissing him back. “And you have to see it at night when the Northern Lights appear in the sky.”

“So, it seems I must come to this place more often in order to see it.” Loki started caressing her back and was ready to continue with what they had been sharing for the most part of the night, but Elsa did not have the same idea in mind. 

“Sir, you may be a god who doesn't need to rest or eat, but I’m just a poor human who still needs to replenish her energy, mainly after such a busy night.”

Elsa noticed the new decoration of ice and snow that was covering the whole chamber as the result of her powers going rampage the night before. She could not conceal her embarrassment at the thought that those icicles were, in fact, the evidence of the climax she had reached several times at the hands of her lover. The queen got up, and with a quick movement of her fingers, she dissolved every trace of her magical ice. Loki looked at her impressed. 

“I don’t need such chaotic decoration in my chambers,” she said still with a tint of blush on her cheeks. “Are you planning to stay in bed the whole day?” the queen inquired her visitor while dressing herself.

“If I could count on your company, my lady, I would. But I see that you have other plans in mind.”

“Like breakfast.” 

The almost year that had passed since her coronation as queen of Arendelle had been plenty of time for her to transform her palace into a functional place to live. She had made a greenhouse where she grew flowers, fruits, and vegetables, and she had reserved a room for storage to keep dried food and other supplies. 

The queen gave her guest the best attention she could; fruits for breakfast, vegetables, dried meat and wine for dinner. They spent the whole day playing teasingly with each other. There was no need for seduction or tricks anymore because they already knew their mutual intentions. For the first time, Loki was feeling at peace with himself. He was free and without the need to manipulate or lie. Elsa had left her suspicion behind, now, she knew the rules of the game. She felt as she was discovering a totally new side of herself, like if someone had been living trapped inside her yearning to come out for years. Loki had awakened it, and now the queen felt too comfortable with her discovering that she was not willing to restrain herself again.

The night came and so dinner that felt like a romantic date full of chatter and laughs. Elsa knew that the dream-like time she was experiencing at the hands of a god was coming to an end, and the next morning she had to return to her duties as a queen. Elsa got up from her chair and with a sensual cadence of her hips, she slowly approached Loki. 

“I don’t know what do you have in mind, but it’s time for me to retire to my bedchambers,” she said caressing his lips and chin with her index finger.

Maybe it was the seductive tone of her voice, or the lingering way she traced his lips, or perhaps her inviting gaze, but Loki could not restrain himself anymore. Elsa was exuding sex and he could feel it, smell it. 

“May I join you, Your Majesty?” he asked encircling the queen’s waist in a tight grip. 

“Let me think about it. You must convince me that your company is worthy of a queen,” she replied in a playful tone. 

He kissed her hungrily while one of his hands strayed under her dress and started given her a demonstration of pleasure. Loki left the queen’s lips to get lost in her neck, and with every groan that was out of her mouth, he felt how his arousal was increasing.

“Is this convincing enough, my queen?” he asked with a smirk placed on his lips while got intoxicated with Elsa’s scent. 

He did not need any proper reply. The way she pressed herself against him and whisper an unqueenly order on his ear was enough to understand what he had to do. 

A green cloud of smoke surrounded them, and the next second they were lying on the bed. Elsa kept whispering orders and instructions that could blush the most daring person, and Loki obeyed her as her most loyal servant. A god kneeled before a queen. There he was, he, who never had kneeled before anyone, was playing the humble role of a love slave.

 

The break of the day found the lovers resting in each other’s arms. The time had come to Elsa to return to the castle and resume her royal duties. The marks of passion were on their skin, and to some extent were hanging from the ceiling in the shape of flowers made of ice. It seemed that this time, the queen’s powers had found a more graceful way of manifest itself, instead of the chaotic ornaments from the previous night. Loki was holding her tightly not allowing her to get up. If she surrendered to his stimulating caresses, she would never get back to her kingdom, and try to resist the god's touch was something she could not master yet.

A trace of kisses on her back made her shivered, and while she was trying to conceal her emotions, a wandering hand caressed her abdomen. With a deep sigh that expressed pleasure and resignation at the same time, she stopped the hand from going more deeper into her anatomy. She turned around and placed a kiss on her lover’s lips.

“Good morning, God of Mischief.” Elsa did not allow him to even reply when she was up ready to pick up her discarded clothes from the floor.

The queen did not notice when Loki jumped from the bed, but there he was standing behind her and circling his arms around her waist. He was really persistent. His simple touch was enough to ignite her desire, but she had to refrain from falling again into his trap. She needed to go back to the real world where she was in charge of a kingdom and rather worldly issues awaited her.

“What’s the rush?” he asked pressing his lips to her neck.

“I’m a queen, remember?”

“Uhmm, and?”

“I need to go back to my duties,” she replied with trembling voice, feeling how he played with one of her nipples and his other hand caressed her navel.

“What a shame…” He reached her centre and began stroking her entrance with a lingering touch.

Loki was blatantly teasing her and enjoying the way she was melting at his touch. She turned around and standing in front of him, tried to conceal her arousal. 

“I’m serious...I need to go back,” Elsa said turning red.

“Yes, I know,” he replied, “but I think your wet quim is telling me something different, my lady.”

“And your balls being frozen and squeezed tells you something else, darling?” she retorted with her hand clutching his testicles.

Loki knew that he had lost his game and decided that it was a good idea pick up his clothes from the floor. 

Fully dressed, they stood in the middle of the throne room ready for their farewell. They had shared one day that it seemed like an eternity and the mere thought of distance was enough to flood them with trepidation.

“When we will meet again, your majesty?” Loki asked with anxiety in his voice.

“You’re the god of another world, you know where to find me. It’s up to you.” 

“Well, I can visit you in your royal chambers whenever I’ll be here in Midgard.”

“I don’t think it’s advisable we have this kind of encounters at the castle.”

“I can teletransport directly into your room, no one has to see me.”

“In fact, that's not the problem... I just don’t want to wake up the whole kingdom.. with our passions.”

Loki smiled not with mischief but some kind of tenderness when he saw how Elsa’s face went red at the thought of their loud lovemaking.

“That’s not a problem, my queen. I can always make use of my magic if it’s needed…” 

Elsa jumped into his arms and kissed him with desperation. She did not know what kind of magic he already had used on her, but it had to be a strong one, otherwise, she could not understand the yearning she was already feeling for him.

Elsa broke the kiss reluctantly, she put a lock of hair behind her ear as a way to dismiss her emotions. They stared each other for a while, emeralds locked into sapphires lost in an intense glance that pierced their souls. Loki gave her a tender look and approached to kiss her fiercely, pressing her body against his in a possessive embrace. Once apart, Loki knelt before her and kissed her right hand in a chivalrous manner. 

“My queen, it’s time for our farewell. I hope to see you again so we can resume our businesses,” he said with a smirk on his lips.

Elsa could not help it but let out a laugh that she hid with her hand. 

“It has been a pleasure to engage in this kind of trade with Asgard, sir.” 

 

Loki stood up and approached her, cupping her chin in his hand. The Norse God offered her a smile that was tint with sadness.

“Goodbye, my love.” The warm words whispered in her ear made the queen tremble. 

He did not allow her to reply, Loki merely took a few steps back and dissolved into a green mist. Elsa stood frozen for a while, still wondering if everything she had experience that whole day was real or not. And above all, wondering if Loki's last words were sincere at all. One part of her truly wished it to be true, even when she perfectly knew that falling in love with him was a dangerous idea. 

xxXXxx

Elsa arrived at Arendelle castle at noon, knowing that a lot of work was awaiting her. When she trespassed the doors, Anna came to her encounter. She looked relieved that finally her sister was at home, and she was not in charge anymore. The queen stepped down from her horse and lead it to the stables followed by Anna who was asking her about her free day. Once the queen has secured the beast, she left the stables and headed to the castle.

“Elsa, is everything fine? Anything happened up the North Mountain?”

Trying to conceal her nervousness, the queen stopped in her tracks without facing her sister.

“Everything was fine. Anna...why do you ask?”

“Hmm, the first night you were absent...it snowed a little...I mean, summer is approaching and…”

“I know summer is coming, your birthday is in two weeks. I don’t know why it snowed, Arendelle has a cold weather, you know…”

Finally finding the courage to look at her sister, Elsa turned around and tried to avoid the climatic topic for a while.

“Anna, I need to ask you a favour…”

“Yes?”

“I need you to be in charge for one more day, I need to take the day off to rest…” A sheepish smile appeared on Elsa’s lips.

“Wait, what? Elsa, you just came from your rest! And now you’re taking a rest from your rest?”

“Yes, I’ve been busy at the Ice Palace...I couldn’t take a lot of things out...of my...mind…” The queen giggled looking at both sides, failing to conceal her obvious anxiety.

Anna held an intense gaze at her sister, she noticed something different on her but she could not decide what. Perhaps, it was the glowing in her look, or maybe the nervous manners, or the mark on her neck. 

“Elsa! What happened in your neck?” An inquiring look came from the princess, who was getting near the queen in order to inspect the notorious mark with more detail.

Elsa startled and put her braid over to hide the telltale mark.

“Oh, it’s nothing! Some kind of allergy, don’t worry about that. Anna, I need to rest. So, please be in charge for today. I love you!”

Before Anna had a chance to reply, or even worse to inspect her neck, Elsa strode to the castle not looking behind.

A very confused princess stood in the yard wondering what kind of allergy could bring such marks. It took Anna a few seconds to discern the truth, but when she was ready to reply, Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

“An allergy my ass, I know pretty well those marks. She’ll have to respond a few answers. If she thinks I’ll be taking her place just because she’s tired of god knows what she had been doing, she’s wrong. Maybe she’s the queen, but I’m her sister...wait a minute...I’m the queen now because I’m in charge. Elsaaaaaa!” 

Anna’s monologue was abruptly interrupted by Kai who led her to the meeting room where the trade partners were waiting.

“Your Highness, you have a meeting to attend now. Queen Elsa is feeling unwell and she told me you are in charge. She will be in bed for the rest of the day.”

Summer was coming to Arendelle indeed, however, for a whole week the weather was odd with a wave of fresh air covering the whole kingdom. Queen Elsa had to wear high collar gowns, even though the cold never bothered her at all.


End file.
